


Drowning In Sins

by Jastra



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Determination, Determined Sans, Fear, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Gender-neutral Reader, Genocide, Horror, Murder, Revenge, Self-Insert, Spoilers, Spoilers Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastra/pseuds/Jastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans grinned sadly as he made his way through the empty corridor, knowing that he was losing his form no matter how determined he was to avenge Papyrus and his friends. Still, with burning desire to see justice done, he'd kill you before you had a chance to reach the barrier. Dirty brother killers didn't get to see the sun again.</p><p>The sins weren't crawling on your back anymore, no, you were drowning in them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning In Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, another quick short story about Sans and Frisk with genocide route. I was intrigued by the algamis and Sans being determined like Undyne.

You panted heavily as you dashed towards the throne room and the barrier that lay beyond it. You felt vulnerable without your trusty knife that you had lost during the fight with Sans, and thus you tried quickly reach the end of your journey and the freedom you had fought for. Coughing a bit and spitting some blood onto the tiles you finally reach the king's empty throne room, only to find it already empty. Your eyes scan the room quickly only to see grey dust scattered on the yellow flower bed.

Had someone managed to deal with the king before you? Lucky.

The fight with Sans had drained you greatly and you feared that if you faced one more foe, you might not have the strength to make it out of the underground world. Only the barrier remained, and passing through it wouldn't be a problem with the power you had gained. Still, you weren't completely soulless. You felt as if something was gripping your heart as your deeds flashed in your mind. Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne...all of them were dead just because they had stood in your way as obstacles, preventing you from going home.

Your sins were great, but you weren't going to die in this horrible, lightless world, no matter how heavy the sins felt on your shoulders. They were crawling up your back. You had done what you had to in order to survive, after all, the monsters had wanted to kill you and take your soul. You could swear, that if you closed your eyes a bit and waited, the silhouettes and shadows of those you had killed closed in on you, wanting justice and accusing you of murdering them. But they were only formless phantoms and couldn't hurt you.

It all felt like some horrible dream that you'd wake up from the moment you saw the warming and welcoming sun again. Just a few more steps and you'd reach the barrier. Once you passed it, it would keep whoever wanted vengeance locked in this forsaken world. They wouldn't be able to follow you and all you cared, those soul hungry monsters could rot in here for the rest of their lives.

For some reason however, you felt like someone was watching you, observing your every step and pursuing you through the empty corridors. But that was impossible, almost all of the monsters were dead, even Undyne whose determination had brought her back to fight you after protecting that annoying monster kid..but no one else had showed such determination.

You stopped again for a moment to catch your breath, wiping away tears of frustration, fear and pain; your lungs were burning and needed oxygen. Sans had left your body beaten, bruised and bleeding, but you were still breathing and feeling. Still alive. You clean the corner of your mouth into your sleeve since it is bleeding pretty badly. You eye the empty throne room half curiously and half bored.

 _'Wonder who takes the control once I'm gone gone from here.'_  you ponder. All those suitable for ruling had been dealt with.

Back in that corridor, you had surprised sleeping Sans, thrusting the dagger into his gut and running away, the strike had been lethal, you knew it, but still, you had not turned back to look. You had lost the sharp knife and feared, how on earth you'd survive against the king.

* * *

A short form made its way through the light filled corridor, with pained, raspy breath that broke the utter silence. With each step, the person left behind him a trail that could have been black tar or blood.

Sans laughed weakly and in disbelief as he slowly, but surely made his way forward; his legs barely carrying the weight of his body that had started to get distorted and slowly losing its shape.

He had pretty much given up altogether and stopped caring so long ago. What was the point since everything always was restarted, leaving them with no memories of what had happened. But, Sans knew that this time was different. There was not going to be a restart. Once Frisk was past the barrier, it would be the end and they would be stuck with this horrendous timeline. All the monsters would stay dead and Frisk would go free without punishment. He would never see Papyrus or talk with that nice old lady again.

 _'I refuse to let this timeline continue.'_  Sans thought as he made his way forward and towards the direction where you had ran to. Each step hurt like hell and if his determination faltered even a bit, it would be the end for him. The short and stout skeleton hissed and gasped heavily in pain as he looked down at his gut where the knife was still stuck, black and red blood oozing from the wound that melded with the rest of his body.

 _'Determination, huh?'_  The skeleton muses as he realizes that he had been dead, but been brought back by his desire to see justice done to his dead brother and friends. He just hoped he would be able to keep himself together long enough to kill you.

The sad grin remained on Sans' face as he felt his body lose its form slightly, melting away. However, that sad expression quickly turned into one of pure hate and loathing as he pursued you, his short body distorting and becoming gradually misshapen with each meter he advanced. The skeleton grit his teeth angrily as he thought of you and how he should have killed you the moment you stepped through that door. Well, he was now going to fix that mistake.

The skeleton's willpower was given to him by the desire for vengeance and justice, he refused to let you live with this ending.

 _'Kid, I'm going to drown you in your sins and kill you as many times as I have to and I'm going to drag you to hell with me if that's what it takes to make you suffer for your sins._ _'_

Sans felt tears of anger and fear appear in his eyes when he thought of Papyrus and the rest. If he had realized the danger sooner, none of this would have happened. But, even so, it was all your fault. Sans' left eye shone with malicious cold blue light. He was going to make you suffer.

He was losing his form like the algamas who couldn't survive alone, yet...his determination matched that of Undyne's and his willpower would give him life long enough to do this.

Papyrus could wait a little longer.

* * *

You smile as you walk through the throne room with feather light steps, knowing that within few moments you'd be free and safe. It was truly an uplifting feeling. You had the souls of numerous monsters and could easily pass through the barrier and no one would be able to stop you, not anymore. And even if they tried to follow and get to you, they wouldn't be able to pass through the barrier without a human soul. Your time in the underground was almost over with only the last corridor with the large doorway looming ahead of you remaining. It was all all dark and ominous.

Your body was at its limit, but at this point, you barely felt the wounds and injuries the monsters and Sans had given you. You had all the time in the world to recover once you were done with this. No one could judge you anymore, not even Sans who had put up a hell of a fight. The best thing was, that no one would know and even if you told people about monsters living beneath the mountain, they'd just think of it as child's tales and imagination. It was actually pretty strange feeling, getting away with murder like this. But then again, it all had been self defense, right?

 _'Right.'_  You reassure yourself as prepare to walk through the empty corridor, but before you could take another step, bones burst from the ground, reaching all the way up to the ceiling, blocking your way effectively.

"Huh.." you mutter and it takes a moment from you to understand just what had happened. However, when your mind makes the connections, you instantly feel fear grip your heart again and your exhausted body tenses up, ready for another fight. But, you were at your limit with not much strength or willpower remaining. Desperation washes over your body as you realize that it isn't over.

You hear dragging steps behind you and someone breathing heavily. Your feel your heart racing and your body gets filled with adrenaline when you know that someone is approaching you. The person felt familiar...it couldn't be.

 _'I killed him.'_ is all you can think of. You had slain Sans, you were absolutely sure of it. You had felt the dagger burrow into his body, and now he was back, refusing to let you go. He was like some revenant of vengeance, wanting to make sure you'd suffer and be punished.

"Did you think that I'd let a filthy brother killer like you reach the barrier? I'm not going to let this time line exist, you won't get your happy ending this way, Frisk. You don't get to live with the sins you've committed." The skeleton tired and cold voice says behind you.

The whole corridor darkens and you can feel your sins crawl on your back. All the monsters you had killed, you could feel their hands touch you, accusing you of heinous crimes. You had chosen this path yourself and couldn't blame anyone for your actions.

You felt paralyzed and before you could turn around, a cold hand press onto your shoulder, those bony fingers burying into your shirt and flesh. No matter how much you wanted to run, the pathway was blocked and now you didn't even dare to turn around.

You feel cold sweat run down your brow as you look at your shoulder and see Sans' hand there, but it is melting, dripping down your arm and shoulder.. You try to scream, but no sound comes past your lips.

"I'll kill you one thousand times if I have to in order to get my friends and brother back..it doesn't matter how much you save and load, you won't get past this point and believe me, Frisk, my determination will outweigh yours." You hear Sans's hollow and cold voice whisper behind you. He sounds like he can barely keep his shape. However, you can see the blue light glow intensively above you, looking down at you with clear intent of ending your life.

You try and remember when you had saved last time only to realize that you were trapped, always running into Sans no matter what.

"I won't let this time line continue.." The skeleton continues remorselessly and his hand snakes over your chest, pulling you tightly against him so that you can't escape. You feel almost violent shiver run through your body when you realize that Sans' body was not what you remembered it to be. You felt yourself sink into something tar like, the handle of the knife pressing against your back.

"You are going to burn in hell with me." The short skeleton mutters, his grin only widening "You know...you aren't' the first human I've killed."

With that, you finally dare to look up and you feel your heart beat get frantic and you were on the verge of blacking out from panic and fear. Sans was staring down at you with burning eyes, his expression almost manic. What made it even worse, was that he was losing his form. But despite the certain death, the wide grin still remained on the skeleton's face because he knew that you'd finally pay for your crimes.

It was as if you were staring at your own death.

You let out a small fearful whimper, eyes wide with terror as Sans feels your bare neck with his hand, forcing you to look up at him.

"I told you were going to have bad time."

Your sins weren't crawling up your back anymore, you were drowning in them.

You scream for help, but nobody came.


End file.
